Butterflies
by tacalcielo
Summary: -Traducción-. Trunks seguía proponiendo matrimonio a Marron, a pesar de que ella ya estaba casada. Y él también.


**Disclaimer**: Personajes de Akira Toriyama.  
**Fic original**: Trunksonly.  
**Nota**: una traducción más se agrega a mi perfil, tengo muchas más pero no las puedo terminar por falta de ganas, sonará tonto pero es así, tengo que estar muy concentrada -y divertida- para poder traducir de lo contrario no comenzaré ni terminaré nunca. Espero les guste. Lo que está en cursiva vendrían a ser recuerdos.

* * *

**_Mariposas._**

Se miró en el espejo. _Perfecto_, pensó mientras pasaba su dedo sobre el plano cristal en donde se reflejaba. _Perfecto_... De nuevo esa palabra resonaba en el fondo de su mente, al mismo tiempo que hilos de conversaciones hermosas llenaban su mente.

_—Eres perfecta Marron. Absolutamente perfecta —Trunks susurraba en su oído. En ese momento, todo lo que sentía eran las mariposas... aquello era una maravilla. Pensaba. Muy, muy maravilloso._

_—Te amo Trunks —Marron había dicho después de eso, mientras trazaba las líneas del rostro de Trunks con sus manos. _

_Él había sonreído antes de tomar sus manos entre las suyas y besarlas suavemente. Y otra vez las mariposas comenzaron a llenarla... y entonces lo vio... el brillo tenue... justo cuando la luz de la luna envolvía su mano. _

—¡Te ves hermosa! —exclamó Bra— ¡Absolutamente radiante!

—Gracias —dijo Marron en voz baja, sin dejar de mirar su reflejo en el espejo— ¿Tenemos todavía un poco de tiempo?

—Creo que sí. Algo así como diez minutos.

Marron cerró los ojos. _Diez minutos y luego felices para siempre. Trunks..._

_—Trunks... ¿Dónde estás? _

_—Estoy aquí. _

_—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí tirado en el suelo?_

_—Solo estoy mirando, miro al cielo —se había vuelto a mirarla mientras ella se sentaba en la hierba junto a él. Sus ojos se volvieron atentos—. Vamos a casarnos.  
_

_Su propuesta la había dejado aturdida durante unos segundos. _

_—No seas ridículo Trunks —ella se había reído—. No podemos casarnos ahora. Quiero decir, hoy fue mi primer día en la escuela secundaria. _

_—Lo sé —dijo Trunks sentándose. Se había mirado su mano y luego a ella—. Podemos esperar hasta que te gradúes._

_—Eso es mucho tiempo para esperar.  
_

_—¿Quieres casarte con alguien más? —preguntó Trunks, irritado. _

_—Posiblemente sí. Con tu actitud, ¿quién no lo haría?_

_—Bien, hazlo.  
_

_—Está bien, ¡lo haré!_

—Marron —Bra la llamó.

—Oh, perdón —dijo en voz baja—, yo solo estaba pensando.

—Sí, me dí cuenta.

Marron abrió su mano y miró la pequeña perla verde en forma de corazón en la parte superior.

—¿Ya están todos aquí? —preguntó, sin dejar de mirar la joya.

—Sí —contestó Bra.

_—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Marron, estaba molesta por esa tonta actitud. _

_—Nada —dijo Trunks—. __Ahora no te voy a dar nada. Iba a darte algo, pero ya no, ya que no quieres casarte conmigo se lo voy a dar a otra chica. _

_—¿De qué cosa hablas? —preguntó ella.  
_

_—Algo que encontré. _

_—¿Pero qué es Trunks? —agregó, casi suplicante;— Déjame ver. _

_—Siempre curioso —Trunks había sonreído— ¿Sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato?_

_—Sí, sí. Trunks, muéstrame lo que tienes en la mano. _

_—Cásate conmigo —Trunks había vuelto a decir, abrió su mano y mostró la joya verde brillante._

Se miró en el espejo nuevamente.

—¿Él está aquí?

_—_Marron... no te hagas esto.

—Sólo quiero saber —dijo en voz muy baja.

—No, no está.

—Oh, bien —dijo. Se tocó las mejillas con las manos, justo antes de llegar hasta sus ojos. _Te lo prometiste Marron... Te lo prometiste a ti misma... No más... No ahora. _

_—No puedo seguir con ésto —lloró Marron. _

_—Marron. Vuelve a la cama. Por favor —había dicho Trunks. _

_—No. No podemos seguir con esto Trunks. _

_—¿Por qué? —le preguntó, frustrado— ¿Por qué?_

_Marron lo había agarrado prácticamente del brazo. _

_—Por esto —gritó ella, señalando el anillo que Trunks tenía en su dedo. El anillo había captado la luz de la luna, una vez más los alumbraba de forma acusadora—. Por eso..._

—Estoy bien —dijo Marron, mientras se revisaba a sí misma en el espejo. Su máscara se había manchado un poco, dejando una leve sombra de color negro bajo sus ojos. Ella se limpió las manchas con las manos temblorosas antes de que Bra pudiera decir algo—. Estoy lista.

—Marron... ¿Estás segura? —Bra sostuvo una pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas— ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto? No es demasiado tarde...

—Estoy bien.

—Pero Marron...

—Las cosas sucedieron —dijo ella—. No se pueden cambiar.

Se volvió un poco hacia atrás cuando golpearon la puerta.

—¿Estás las dos listas? —preguntó Bulma desde el exterior.

—Vamos a estar en un minuto —contestó Bra por las dos.

Se hizo, por unos momentos, el silencio en la pequeña habitación.

—Tom es un hombre bueno... —dijo Marron— Va a ser un buen marido.

Miró nuevamente la pequeña piedra que tenía en la mano.

_—Tiene un corazón —observó Marron, trazaba la forma de la superficie verde y suave._

_—¿Te gusta? _

_—Es hermoso. _

_—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —le pidió Trunks. _

_—Sí —Marron sonrió, sintiendo las maravillosas mariposas en su estómago—. Me casaré contigo, Trunks. _


End file.
